What if
by lardlegs
Summary: Ever wondered what could have happened in the Wild Magic books between Daine and Numair but never did? This story tells you what if it did happen?
1. Lovers to soon

What if?  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anything of Tamora Pierce. Though I wish I could. Daine/Numair pairing  
  
These are short stories of Diane and Numair and what could have happened during the books and what if they did happen. Every chapter starts of with a what if.  
  
What if.. They realised their love earlier  
  
The mild mage smiled in her sleep as her sub-conscious took over her dream letting suppressed feelings race threw her young body, easing the longing and desire. "Numair" a soft whisper escaped her lips.  
  
Her legs bunched together her body aching for some contact. Her lips parted and colour flushed her cheeks.  
  
He was teasing her, making her beg and squirm underneath him. Making her feel his excitement for her and then drawing away all too quickly. She, reaching out to him, wanting to feel skin on skin. And then he succumbed and flesh hit on flesh. Chest to chest, body to body. Need and unimaginable desire ripping threw them. Making them rip at each other, hands and nails and teeth biting, scratching and gripping each other.  
  
Diane woke with a gasp, her eyes wild and her companions wide awake. Kit her 'adopted' dragon whistled deeply making sure that Diane was alright.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Kit. Just had another mind blowing dream," Diane assured the dragon and the pets that were once again settling down back on her bed.  
  
Diane could feel the throbbing mass her dream left her in and let out a long sigh. She quietly got out of bed so not to disturb the creatures once again dozing off and slipped inside her teacher's room.  
  
She stood quietly looking at his face and he slept on peacefully. Suddenly a gentle push pushed her onto Numair in his waiting arms. His eyes twinkling merrily. Diane hit him.  
  
"You were awake the whole time?"  
  
Numair grinned and tugged at one of Diane's curls. "Only when it comes to you, my sweet,"  
  
Diane sighed and shifted to be more comfortable leaning on his shoulder. This is where she belonged and this is where she will stay for the rest of her life.  
  
Court be damned, let the people talk. Nothing could tear apart two lovers so intent in just loving each other.  
  
~~ Hope you liked this! I think that this 'chapter' was too rushed. Anyway tell me what you think! 


	2. What if they were never lovers

What if.  
  
Another what if story. This one is about if they never became lovers at all.  
  
Chapter 2: What if they were never lovers  
  
Daine looked thoughtfully out her window. Ozorne was dead and Tortall was finally on the mend. But something heavy was pushing down her heart. Like something should have happened but didn't.  
  
Numair looked at his parchment again for the 20th time and not absorbing a word of it. They had survived the immortals war and every thing was finally looking up. But something was nagging his heart. Like something should have happened but didn't.  
  
"Ready for your lessons magelet?" Numair asked touching his student's shoulder softly.  
  
Daine smiled brightly at her teacher and nodded her head. Though she had mastered a lot of things during their companionship together there was still things Daine had to learn and Numair ready to teach her.  
  
They started to mediate, relaxing into their environment and into each other. With a sigh they relaxed into each other. There minds and bodies becoming one and whole.  
  
Numair saw the hole in her student's heart. A hole where a lover should have filled.  
  
Daine saw with a reality that Numair was holding out for her. Longing to stroke her hair and kiss away her many tears when she failed to master a new technique.  
  
They saw the worries that plagued their minds if they did admit their feelings. How young she was, how old he was.  
  
His reputation and his past loves. His love for her.  
  
Her innocence and purity. Her love for him.  
  
They saw the fights they might have and the rumours spread about them. They saw the times were they might be happily blessed and not caring about the court as long as they were happy.  
  
They saw the truth of what should have happened in the Divine Realms but never did and what they were to do now.  
  
"I love you," Numair chocked out his heart beating rapidly in his chest.  
  
"I love you too," Daine said with a small smile.  
  
Numair didn't wait for another chance before he swooped down and captured her lips with his own.  
  
Daine tensed then relaxed into her teachers arms. They were still student and teacher but now they were both teaching each other the meaning of love.  
  
~~  
  
Some stories may be longer or shorter than others. It's a very fluffy story. Thx for all the reviews I got. You guys are the best! 


	3. In the cave and more

What if.  
  
Thanks to all the reviews I got. Umm but please if you are going to criticise please throw in some compliments unless you totally think my story is crap.  
  
What if things went further in the Cave in the Divine Realms in the book Realms of the Gods?  
  
My own interpretation (not like the book)  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The last Spidren died and the web that kept her captive turned to liquid and she was free.  
  
"Numair?" He was leaning on his staff. His back to her.  
  
Daine whimpered, "Please. are you alright?"  
  
Numair slowly turned around to face Daine and he stammered out "You, You're alive. I thought,"  
  
Daine staggered over to him, "I hurt too much to be dead," She joked.  
  
Numair let out an anguish cry and dropped his staff. His arms encircled her back and her arms went up to his neck. Her fingers buried in his unruly mess of hair.  
  
There eyes meet for a breathless moment and heat surged through both there bodies before Numair's lips came crashing onto hers.  
  
His mouth sending tingles up and down her aching body, his tongue evoking many dangerous emotions swelling within her. His breath mingling with her own.  
  
She had been kissed before. Especially by Perin one of her most persistent swains. If someone had asked if she liked kissing fair enough she couldn't describe at what she was feeling now.  
  
It was like thunder and new power coursing through her veins. Making her stronger and yet her knees week and wobbly.  
  
Daine was then aware of every single place they came into contact. From his palms to her back, chest to breasts, thighs and stomachs. Every single cell of her skin was alive.  
  
Numair took his lips away from hers and then kissed her gentler after she had protested.  
  
He kissed her with as much passion except quicker and more breath taking.  
  
"Thank the goddess he is holding me up, other wise I would fall down' Daine thought with a watery smile.  
  
Numair let out a strangled cry and scooped up his magelet and carried her to a large rock.  
  
"Goddess bless magelet, I thought I had lost you,"  
  
Daine smiled and shook her head. She buried her head in his shoulder so he wouldn't see the tears leaking out of her eyes. She was so exhausted and Numair smelt so good.  
  
"When need to find shelter and rest," Numair told Daine.  
  
He looked at her closed eyes and let out a breath. He turned to the nearly forgotten darkings and picked up his student, companion and lover. "C'mon we best find shelter before it is to hot,"  
  
**  
  
When Daine awoke she saw that she was inside a fairly cool cave. She could hear the steam gashing nearby and could tell that the sun outside was to hot to go out for at least several more hours. Plus she ached and felt bruised all over. Numair was dozing off on a corner and the darkings were stirring a pot of soup near a small fire.  
  
One of them formed a head and a little voice squeaked out, "all done,"  
  
Numair propped opened his eyes, "good," his eyes fell on Daine and he blushed and looked away.  
  
"How in Mithros name did you find me?" She demanded coming to take a closer seat beside him.  
  
"It was simply magic," Numair mumbled shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Horse manure. You think I haven't been around mages long enough to know what it takes to focus on something and go to it?"  
  
"I had something a focus and I'm glad I had it to,"  
  
"A focus? Something of mine to connect us?" Daine asked a bit irked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Yes, but may I see it?" Feeling out put that Numair had something that had belonged to her.  
  
Numair looked grave and for a couple of minutes Daine was sure that he was going to refuse her but suddenly he thrust out his wrist and a locket feel out. Daine was shocked she had never seen this before in her life. She touched it was smooth hands and opened it up. Inside she saw a perfectly painted picture of her right down to her smoky hair to her blue-grey eyes. On the other half of the locket there was also a locket of her hair.  
  
It seemed more to her a lovers token than a focus to find an errant student. Daine handed it back to him.  
  
"I thought you might laugh if I asked you to sit for a portrait," Numair said as the chain and locket disappeared once again into his sleave.  
  
"I got Volney Rain to paint you and I got the hair when you were out of it with Unicorn fever,"  
  
Going to the fire he took charge of the soup. Filling three bowls he handed on to Daine and one to the darkings which they spread over to cool down.  
  
"What happened to you after?" Daine asked blowing on her spoon of soup.  
  
"I used my magic to shield myself but it took them some time to figure out I was there source of pain. When I went back and found that you went over."  
  
"You can thank a number of bushes and a deep part of the river that im reasonably alive,"  
  
Daine came to sit next to Numair inching closer till he was forced to raise his arm where she let her head fall on his chest.  
  
Daine could feel him trembling underneath her touch and stated this.  
  
"I'm only a bit tired, I used my entire gift to found you," Numair said reassuring Daine.  
  
"You shouldn't have, you still needed to cross the desert and to be able to defend yourself,"  
  
Numair's arm tightened around her causing her to wince slightly. "My magic returns over time even after draining, but I had no knowledge that you would,"  
  
Daine smiled and assured him that it would take more then just falling of a cliff to keep her from him.  
  
Numair smiled and kissed her again, his lips easing over hers. Daine felt he need and desire for Numair grown until Numair finally broke away before his desire and want for her completely swamped his senses.  
  
"I should tend to your wounds," He said breathlessly getting Sarra's ointments.  
  
Daine took of her shirt and heard Numair gasp.  
  
"Daine!"  
  
"What? I'm wearing a breast band dolt even the shirt is in shreds just like the rest of me,"  
  
He looked slightly embarrassed and shifted slightly, "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. A man of my years and my reputation..." He trailed off.  
  
"I don't care about your reputation. I know fully well about your past and that you first bed Varice when I was 4! But at the moment all I care are about is this,"  
  
Daine said turning around to face him and kissing him hotly. Her hands and mouth expressing herself in what words could not.  
  
Numair responded almost immediately. His hands itching to touch the bare skin exposed to him. He flipped her over so she was lying on her back and Numair was having his own wicked way with her.  
  
His tongue licking and nibbling her delicate flesh causing her to shudder beneath him.  
  
Her eyes drifted closed as a moan escaped her moist lips, her hands searching blindly for come friction.  
  
Numair's hands trailed down to her breeches. His hands slow and deliberate waiting to see if she would stop him but she was to far gone in pleasure to even think straight.  
  
Her eyes snapped opened as she felt his thin wiry fingers tugging her breeches off. She halted him with her hand and a mysterious smile danced at her lips.  
  
Numair let himself be flipped as Daine took the main role again her mind still a jumble of half thoughts but her body aching for some skin on skin contact. Her hands burned a hole and Numair felt like he was finally alive.  
  
His shirt come off easily enough and Daine just had enough time to admire it running her fingers through his chest hair before Numair growled and he was on top finishing the job he had started.  
  
Daine giggled at his growl and let herself go. Her heart, body, mind and soul joined as one. All focused on this man looming before her.  
  
The only man who made her feel alive and he was much more than a teacher and she much so more than a student.  
  
As they joined together in the cave, their hearts and magic joining together and being one neither had felt so complete nor had never experienced true bliss until this fateful night.  
  
~~  
  
Fin - a little longer and a bit more fluff! I'm sorry if it seemed I was just copying out of the book earlier on in the chapter but I admit none of this belongs to me! 


	4. author note

What if.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE:  
  
Ok from what I gather from my reviews not many people like my fic that I'm writing and for that I am truly sorry.  
  
I'm not taking any credit fro Tamora Pierce's work. She was the one who created Daine and Numair in the first place!  
  
Don't shoot the messenger! Please.  
  
I will put up one more 'what if' and if it doesn't get any or reviews or they are all criticism of my poor grammar and sucky plot than I wont add any more chapters.  
  
Hope you like my last one!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews that some of you have given me and I'm sorry that I couldn't live up to your expectations. 


End file.
